memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Rom
Rom was a male Ferengi, the second child of Keldar and Ishka. Rom ascended to the position of Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance in 2375. Early Life In the early 2350s, Rom made a business proposition with Dav, father of Prinadora, for Prinadora's hand in marriage. By 2353, Prinadora gave birth to the couple's only child, Nog. Rom's marriage contract with Prinadora ran out in the year 2358. Rom, who was in love with Prinadora, signed an extension contract with Dav without reading the fine print. Dav swindled Rom out of all of his money, took Prinadora, and left Rom to raise Nog alone. ( |Ferenginar: Satisfaction is Not Guaranteed}}) With nowhere else to turn, Rom and Nog moved to the Cardassian space station known as Terok Nor in the Bajoran system, where his older brother Quark owned a bar. Quark gave his brother and nephew both jobs, but only paid them enough to survive. In the year 2366 Rom was exposed to a variation of the Double Helix virus. This strain of the virus managed to jump between species infecting Ferengi, Cardassians and Bajorans. Rom and his family were quarantined on Terok Nor until a cure was found by a Federation medical team that was on the station. ( |Vectors}}) Deep Space 9 The Cardassians withdrew from the Bajoran sector in the year 2369 and custodianship of the space station was given by the Bajoran Provisional Government to Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets, who re-christened the station Deep Space 9. In 2372 Rom and Quark defied an edict from the Bajoran government that all Ferengi nationals must leave the Bajoran system after war was declared between Ferenginar and Bajor. They considered Bajor to be their home, and refused to be driven away. They were subsequently imprisoned for violating the edict at the old Cardassian forced-labor camp at Gallitep, where they endured hideous treatment at the hands of the insane Colonel Mitra. Following their escape from Gallitep, Rom and Quark travelled to Ferenginar onboard the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (I)|USS Defiant (NX-74205)]] where they assisted Starfleet Captain Benjamin Sisko in defusing the situation between the two worlds. ( ) In the year 2373 Rom began a romantic relationship with Leeta, a Dabo girl who worked for his brother. Soon after, Rom and Bajoran deputy Etana Kol tracked down a creature in the station's waste extraction system living off female hormones that had abducted Leeta and several other women on the station. ( ) Rom and Leeta were married late in the year 2373, in a ceremony performed by Captain Benjamin Sisko. ( ) Rom remained aboard Deep Space 9 during its Dominion control, returning to work at Quark's. He later joined Kira Nerys and Jake Sisko in a resistance movement against the Dominion. ( }}) Grand Nagus In 2375, Grand Nagus Zek, who was romantically linked to Rom's mother Ishka, appointed Rom his successor as Grand Nagus under the confidence that he would continue the reforms that Zek had begun. In the Gateways Crisis of 2376, the Nagal Residence was invaded by marauding Orions who had used a gateway to make strike on Ferenginar. Rom later contributed a Ferengi ship to the Alpha/Beta Alliance; initiated by the Federation to negotiate with the Iconians (who turned out to be the Petraw -carrying out an elaborate deception). ( |Doors Into Chaos}}) In September of the same year, Rom initiated diplomatic relations between the Ferengi Alliance and the Republic of Bajor shortly before it joined the Federation, designating Quark's Bar the Ferengi Embassy in the Republic of Bajor (UFP), making it officially sovereign territory of the Ferengi Alliance and as such subject to its laws and commerce practices. Quark was made Ferengi Ambassador to the Republic of Bajor (UFP), saving his business, which was about to be absorbed into the Federation's largely moneyless economy. Later that month, Rom and Leeta visited Bajor to witness the signing ceremony for Bajor's admittance into the Federation. ( }}) Two months later, Rom was nearly forced out of office when a number of prominent businessmen opposed to Rom and Zek's continued reforms -- including Brunt, now a member of the Economic Congress of Advisors of the Ferengi Alliance -- attempted to forge a false copy of Rom's marriage contract with the Ferengi female Prinadora, Nog's mother. Scandal engulfed the Nagus as it was believed that the contract had not been a standard seven-year one, but one that lasted in perpetuity, making Rom's marriage to Leeta a violation of the monogamy clause. Fortunately, Ambassador Quark and Starfleet Lieutenant Ro Laren, working in conjunction with Nog and other Rom supporters, proved the document a forgery. That month, Rom and Leeta's daughter, Bena, was born. ( |Ferenginar: Satisfaction is Not Guaranteed}}) In 2381, Rom accepted an invitation to join the Khitomer Accords in response to the newly formed Typhon Pact ( ) By the early 25th century, Rom and Leeta had a son and at least one more daughter together. ( ) External Links * * Category:Ferengi Category:Terok Nor residents Category:Deep Space 9 residents Category:Bajoran Militia personnel Category:Engineers Category:Political Leaders Category:Grand Nagi of the Ferengi Alliance